Demon King
by CyberVenom16
Summary: Im not good at summaries its just about how a character I made in city of heroes and how he became a hero. this is just the beginning kinda Oc/Oc pair i suppose


I dont own Coh ncsoft and cryptic do

Part 1

It was a dark alleyway, dingy and dirty, yet quiet place you could go to escape being seen form others. And it was that very reason he went into it. Even at night in this messed up city people couldn't avoid staring at things that seemed out of place. And he certainly didn't look normal. Still it was better then being in place was he was before. They would want him back. He was too important to them and if they couldn't have him they would make sure no one would.

He glanced over his shoulder thinking he heard a noise. He saw nothing but a smelly cat. All day he had the feeling that he was being followed. Slowly he turned back around, only to be faced a huge wall of flames. He looked down he was surrounded by them as well. He couldn't move. He looked back up to see the wall of flames disappeared and now he could see a figure walking toward him. As the figure came closer he began to make out what it was. It was a female with dark red skin and horns similar to his. Fire dancing beneath her feet he then recognized her and had given her orders once before when he use to command armies though that was ages ago. She had executed them flawlessly every single time without fail. She had no name but was known as the most skilled assassin in the underworld. And now he was trapped and at her mercy.

She walked up to him, never saying a word. She stopped right in front of him staring into his fiery orange eyes. All of a sudden she kissed him. He was caught off guard and slightly confused. The kiss was lifeless and held no meaning what so ever. She stepped back then removed the flames around him, then kneeled before him. He could move again, but before he could she spoke to him.

"I was sent to kill you, but I cannot. What little I have of a heart is moved when you are near. I am prepared for my death if that is what you command."

"Get up," he spoke coldly," You should not be kneeling to me. I will not have a weak willed demoness kneeling before me. But my command is that you should accompany me, and you will obey my orders as I see fit, now let's go." He did not his hand merely eyed her to get up quickly which she did. "Let us leave before daylight gives us away." he said. With there wings now fully spread out they left together unseen and heard or so they thought.

A figure formed from the shadows. It whispered in a raspy voice to the cat, "Follow them. Master will be most displeased.......most displeased........" The figure melted back into the shadows again. The cat left to go follow them.

Part 2 Caverns xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They flew for what seemed like hours. Just as the sun came up they arrived at their destination. It was a large dark cave decorated with bones of every kind. A huge fireplace sudden became lit as he motioned toward it.

"Welcome to my chambers." He walked over to his huge throne made out of skulls and bone of every kind. "Do what you want just don't break anything," he said as he sat down. She walked about the cave looking around glancing back at him every so often. Finally she came to the fireplace and lied on the black fur rug in front of it and watched the flames until she feel asleep.

He watched her as she slept. He was thinking about what would happen next. _They would find us eventually. But the question was how long we will be safe here before more minions were sent to take us out. My old master was cold and cruel and ever more so when things did not go his way. If it came to a fight between us, will I, Lord Firra, have enough power to take my old master down? _His thoughts were interrupted by the girl in front of the fire. She was fighting some imaginary foe. He stood up and walked over to her. She slowly stopped and was peacefully asleep again. He picked her up gently, not wanting to disturb her slumber and carried her over to his bed. He covered her gently with a fur blanket and then went back to his throne and watched her till he fell asleep.

When he awoke he noticed she was missing from the bed. He also noticed the smell of something burning and ran outside to see what it was. She was outside roasting a dead animal of some sort over the fire.

"Hungry?' she asked.

He nodded his head yes. She tore a leg off and handed it to him. He ate it hungrily, looking up he realized she was watching him, and for a sec he thought she saw her smile. She tore a piece off as well and began to eat as well.

"They will find us My Lord."

He finished eating and looked at her and replied, "Yes they will and what does a great warrior such as you think we should do?" _God that sounded horrible_ mentally slapping him self silly.

She blushed, but replied, "We should prepare for a fight, we have the advantage here and we must make full use of it."

"Let us plan and prepare soon as possible then. No more time shall be wasted." He got up and motioned for her to follow. She followed him into the cave. He sat down at a table covered in battle plans, parchments, ink and other materials. He took out fresh parchment and ink and cleared a spot on the table. Then he pulled over 2 chairs. "Plan today and start building tomorrow," he said. So they both sat down and discussing and planned late into the night. She soon noticed how late it was.

"We should get plenty of rest tonight; we have a lot to do tomorrow." She said

"Yes," he glanced over at the bed, "But there is only one bed......." _This can cause a problem_

"We can share; I don't bite, well not usually." She grinned at him. _This is going to be a long night_.

She yawned, then got up and went to the bed and crawled in. He got up and crawled into the other side of the bed, but left a space between them. He motioned toward the fireplace and the fire dimmed so that there was only a warm glow coming from it. He looked at her; she was already fast asleep curled up on her side of the bed. He finally got comfy and fell fast asleep.

Part 3 Nightmares xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was commanding his army. They followed his every command, they would die for him. He gave another order but something was wrong. They were coming for him. There were hundreds and thousands trying to kill him. He fought back, they were weak but the sheer number of them was overwhelming. He was being buried alive by a sea of demons. The he heard a screaming woke from the dream. He motioned toward the fireplace and it became lit. He looked next to him. She was awake, breathing hard with tears trickling down her eyes. She wiped them away and looked at him. He looked back into them, they were strong eyes, yet beneath them he could see sadness. He keeps looking at her not knowing what to say. He leaned forward then pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her gently and she did not resist. She kissed back until he slowly he pulled his lips away. She smiled at him and gently curled beside him and fell back to sleep. He motioned to the fireplace and the room became dark and he fell asleep with her by his side.

Elsewhere the shadow was bringing news to his master.

"Master we sought out what you seek.....seek....." said the shadow.

"Very good where are they now then?" The deep voice commanded.

"Somewhere in the woods....." the shadow said with his raspy voice shaking in fear.

"Somewhere?!!" the deep voice said rising with anger. He stood up and walked toward the shadow and grabbed it by its vague neck. In his hand a huge fiery sword appeared. "This is all the news you bring me? I asked for more and this little pathetic piece of information is what I get? Tell me again why I keep sparing your ass?"

"Master......pleases......master....." the shadow begged.

"You should have brought me more information, or not have returned at all. You are a useless and a waste of my space." He prepared to swing the fiery sword, but stopped as the shadow screeched.

"Wait.....Mezmer.......Mezmer is........"

"Mezmer is what?" the Master demanded.

"Mezmer is tracking them.....tracking them as we.....sp...Sp…speak.....he hasn't lost the bur...Bur...Burnt smell that comes form them......." the shadow replied shakily.

"That mangy cat better not lose track of it, or it will be both of your lives." He let go of the shadow "Go return and help Mezmer. I will spare you. It seems that you might still be useful. I must prepare...." He walked back to his throne.

"Thank you master...." the shadow said bowing over and over, still bowing as the guards escorted him out.

The master watched as the shadow left. "Lord Firra you will not escape me. Neither with you my nameless daughter can No one escape from me and lives to tell the tale." He laughed evilly, his laughter echoing down the huge fiery hall.

Part 4 Preparing for Battle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he awoke he saw that she was already up. A plate of fresh water were prepared and waiting for him. He ate them hungrily and headed outside to help. She was already setting some traps. He watched for a second then walked over and helped her. She was having trouble pulling a branch down all the way. He stood behind her and put his hands around her and placed them on hers. She paused for a second, but then with his help she got the branch pulled down and tied. She went the other way and started working on another trap. He watched her then turned around and started working on another trap in the opposite direction. They worked all day never saying a word, occasionally glancing in the others direction. By sundown they had finished. They stood and looked at their work. She turned to him and stared at him.

"How long do you think?" she asked.

"Not long," he replied "A couple days at the most."

She starred at him a min more then walked back into the cavern and started preparing for sleep. He keeps staring out watching the sunset behind the trees. Finally as it went down he walked back into the warmly lit cavern. He looked around wondering where she had gone, when he noticed steam coming from the waterfall in the very back of the cave. He walked back to see what was causing it. He just stopped and stared when he saw what it was.

She was under the waterfall washing off. Her clothes piled on a nearby rock. Water pouring down over her naked body the cold water hitting her warm body causing the steam

He watched her wanting her, but not knowing what to do. She turned and around slowly and saw him staring. She motioned for him to join her. He took his armor off and slowly laid them next to hers. She watched as he did. He joined her under the small waterfall. She took the soft rag she had and began to gently rub his chest as the water poured down over them. As she was he leaned forward and kissed her, she kissed back passionately. He took a couple steps forward as she took steps back, until she was pressed up against the rock wall and his body pressed up against hers. As they kissed she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took his hands and lifted her up a little. Holding his hands underneath her bottom as she wrapped her legs around him. A moan escaped from her as he gave a thrust forward. She dug her nails into his back as he began to move faster. Her moaning getting louder beneath the steam around them. He kissed her again as he keep moving feeling himself about to release and feeling her tighten around him. She kissed back biting his lip trying to keep from screaming as her body gave way to him and as his body gave way to her.

She smiled at him then laid her head on his chest tied but very satisfied. He smiled back. The he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. He crawled in beside her and lay close to her. Before she fell asleep she gently whispered to him, "I love you." Then she fell fast asleep. He stared at her until he fell asleep neither had any nightmares.

When he awoke she was still asleep next to him. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She woke up and kissed back then smiled at him. He smiled back. But from the corner of his eye he noticed a strange shadow. "Someone's here," he whispered to her, "stay here."

He got up and walked over to the entrance of the cave. The unusual shadow shook a little as he neared it. He stood right on top of the shadow, acting like he didn't notice it. Then suddenly he commanded, "Show your self!" as he surrounded himself with a shield of flames, protecting himself but burning the shadowy figure below. The shadow screamed with its raspy voice," It hurts! It hurts!" As the shadow figure formed into a somewhat human figure Lord Firra grabbed its neck. "What do you want?" he commanded. The shadow screamed in pain. "Tell me who you are and what you are doing here!" Lord Firra commanded again.

"He won't tell you anything," a voice said from somewhere else. He looked around to see where the voice came from. He was surprised to see the cat from the alleyway sitting near and licking its paw. "Not that he knows much anyway," it said.

"What do you know then?" Lord Firra said releasing the shadow. It fell to the floor and whimpered.

"I know much more then him." The cat pointed a paw at the shadow. "He acts like he knows allot, but he really doesn't." The shadow sneered at him.

Still lying in the bed she heard the noise from the cavern entrance and so she got dressed and walked carefully over. The cat bowed to her as she neared.

"Ah, Mezmer," she said "that means we shall be having more company soon."

"As smart as she is beautiful," Mezmer said, "but such bad taste sometimes, " he said glancing at Lord Firra.

"Would you prefer me to choose as conniving cat such as yourself?" she asked laughing.

The cat frowned at her. "That will all change soon....oh yes it will...." he said his frown changing to a sneaky grin..."Besides your father prefers me as to the traitor you have chosen."

"My father would have me suffer my whole life, perhaps which is why he chooses you for me."

"I shall have you even if you suffer!" the cat hissed as it ran off the shadow following it.

Lord Firra looked at her stunned. "Your father?!" he asked knowing the answer.

"Yes the master is my father." She fell silent. But spoke up again trying to explain. "I think he means to use me to get to you. He always knew how I felt about you....." her voice trailed off for a second. "He knew when he ordered me to kill you, he knew I couldn't, and knew I wouldn't. He never cared for me as a daughter. I was always just another minion to use for his own gain. I should have said something sooner, I am sorry....... "Her voice trailed off again as she stared at him, her eyes pleading.

He looked back at her still shocked. "How can I trust you? What if your part of this deception? I don't know......"

She looked at him. "I will give you my life. Everything I do will be to prove my love for you. I will gain your trust back. I will show you and am at your command."

"So be it then," he said. He walked away to get ready for the onslaught that would soon be there.

Part 5 the First Battle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The master looked down upon the cat and the shadow. "So you have finally found them?" The large voice echoed in the large hall.

"Yes Master" the cat replied.

"Very good, take this army with you to retrieve them and bring them back alive." He pointed to the huge amount of demons and imps lined up in formation nearby. "They must be alive or the prize you wish shall not be yours."

"Yes Master" the cat bowed "Bring them back and I shall get what I want?"

"Oh yes, we will both get what we want, "he laughed evilly. " Now go and do not disappoint me." He looked at the shadow." He knows all too well what happens to those that disappoint me." The shadow whimpered " We will not disappoint you master." Mezmer said then proceeded out with the army following him. The shadow following lastly cowering and bowing as they left.

Lord Firra stood in the doorway of the cavern staring out in the woods watching and waiting. She walked over to say something but didn't. She stared into the woods also.

The cat and shadow appeared slowly out the woods. "Surrender or die!" Mezmer yelled.

"I will not surrender!" Lord Firra yelled back.

"I didn't think you would the cat laughed evilly. The shadow laughed with him. They turned around and walked back into the woods. Soon the ground began to shake as the army came forth from the woods. Some got caught in their traps. But many made it through.

Lord Firra brought forth his fiery sword and charged the oncoming army slaying all he could, she following him, fighting by his side. They fought back to back, but there were so many soon they became surrounded.

Then something weird happened. The army stopped fighting for a second. They were surrounded. Mezmer stepped in the circle laughing.

"Again I say surrender or die" he said.

"I would rather die then to surrender to a mangy cat," Lord Firra said.

Mezmer laughed.

"Wait..." She said stopping his laughter. "Take me and let him go."

They both stared at her. "Why would I do that when I can have you both?" the cat laughed.

She took the knife in her hand and held it to her own throat. "Because if you don't I shall take my own life."

Mezmer looked at her horrified. "You wouldn't......would you?" he asked.

"Yes I would." she replied sternly back.

"Fine he can go." Mezmer hissed.

The army shifted and a path through them appeared.

Lord Firra looked at her horrified. "No!!" he said disbelieving what she was doing.

She looked back at him and said "Yes, go, and life to fight another day." A tear ran down her eye and she smiled at him and whispered" I love you, now go."

He started running down the path, whispering to himself," Master will feel all the pain he caused and then some."

As he disappeared out of site she lowered the knife from her throat. "Chain her" Mezmer hissed. A few demons fell dead before they could fully restrain her. Mezmer looked over at the shadow. "Go find him while I return her to the Master." The shadow ran off silently in pursuit of Lord Firra.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know it probably sucks major but i just wanted to see if i still had it in me lol_

_flames are welcomed i guess_

_just telling my Ocs bio story in a way and how he became a hero in Coh if it gets good *reviews* _

_ill make another one with the actual characters invovling mine whch will be much better now that im getting better once again_


End file.
